United Creatures (UC)
United Creatures is a alliance based on a diplomatic contract between several empires. Description The UC alone is very diplomatic. They also hold a big spot in science and economy. When entering UC territory you mostly get approached by a military ship that asks about ID and a scan of you and your ship. When everything is settled your approach will be reported and you are free to visit any place. Members of the UC are mostly very close together to fill out enough space to have exact borders. Big citys of the UC have a very primitive and old look, mostly building styles are mixed but the citys hold a very beauty inside while most of the planets still need to be explored. Backstory After a empire called the Windcows succesfully mutated some creatures from another planet what made them smarter and grown their own intelligence, it was planned to set them on a empty planet and see how they would behave in the wilderness with more intelligence. But these creatures started talking and even made agreements to survive, thats why the experiment was shut down. These creatures even talked with the scientist of the mentioned empire. Soon they started becoming friends even though the Windcows never made friends outside of their own race before, so one diplomat had an idea, he wanted to make an alliance where anybody can join, to avoid wars and make intern travel and economy routes. So they got on their way to a new planet and started building citys, but these mutated creatures started building buildings they knew from home, so the Windcows let them build the city alone while they visited every other empires in range and talked about his plan. After all outside empires are convinced the UC was formed, the new empires joined the construction of the first towns and they all agreed that they want these towns to be welcome for everybody that seeks peace. The starting members started building out the border extremely fast and gained new members with ease, but the new big size made the gouverment overwhelming with new areas to rule that the eastern part complained about the leadership of the Windcows. After the east UC started their own gouverment system to get their situation under control. The west side demanded to take the gouverment post of the east UC to unify the areas but the east UC rejected that idea because of their hate against the Windcows. So they both declared war on each other. During the war both powers grew with more territory and more members and they started competing in technology. Soon the West UC had a ressource problem while the East UC ran out of money. The war lasted for 34 years, to make sure both sides don't get destroyed by a financial crysis they declare peace and started trading to rebuild both sides of the UC together. The UC didn't recover fully from the war, the West UC is still richer than rest of the alliance and most East UC region are very poor and get almost no healthcare. Most planets in the north UC aren't inhabit because of their heavy conditions and the south UC became a science paradise. Discrimination is still highly presented between the citizens and the gouverment didn't agree on one military unit, the lasting peace is still in great danger as there is nothing to stabilize them. Guide of the United Creatures World Village or big town, there are a few things that you need to look for. Sometimes you may see a orange truck. Those are "Civilisation Trucks", these trucks broadcast news and place related things. When a crime gets commited, the truck also reports to warn citizens. In case of a emergency, this truck also says to evacuate. Travel UC citizens love to travel. The UC has a very big system of busses, trams, trains, cabs, planes and commercial spaceships. Economy Make sure to be prepared to see a lot of cars and industry. The UC lives from its thrieving economy. Exporting cars and oil is their biggest set of money. They also make a lot of money with tourism, soda and fastfood. Politics The White House is the main place of the politics, the leader of the UC gets elected by all empire members. Every UC member has at least one politician in the building to represent and speak for his empire. When a empire joins the UC it has to follow some rules: * For example, if you have war with one UC member, you have war with the whole UC. War between two UC empires will not be tolerated and if one breaks out either the one who started it will be attacked or both will go to court. * Having a good relationship with a UC enemy or rebel group is not allowed. * Scientific progress is shared with every empire to form the best science teams. * Every citizen in the UC has to be treated the same, every members life is worth. * If a UC empires wants to war another empire outside of the UC it has to be agreed with the gouverment. All UC members go to war at once. * The empire has to accept all philosophies. * If a empires joins the UC, a politician of the empire will go into UC politics to give the empire a vote. All empires vote laws and the leader of the UC who represents the UC and gets more power in case of conflict. Politic based decisions are made with votes of parties formed by empires. * If a empires joins the UC all of the civilian star systems have to be accepted as travel location for every other empire. * To save materials, the vehicle industry of the UC is strict, you can sell normal cars in the UC, military vehicles are for homeplanet safety only, the UC military has its own fleet of vehicles and spaceship and they will protect ALL UC members! * Clothes should be civilian, this law was made to avoid civilians going around in uniforms or fighting armor. * If you are a new empire in the UC please contact travel offices to plan Spacebus and Spaceplanes routes. * Any member of the UC is allowed to train captains, trained captains mostly work close with the gouverment together for research or defense problems. * Non members can visit UC planets if the Military has made contact with the spaceship and agreed that they could move freely in UC territory. Law Enforcement The UC has a big flaw when it comes to crimes. Lot's of empires feel disconnected with other empires and so discrimination started in the community. To keep that out of the way, the UC invested a lot it police, agencys and military. Space Police The Space Police is a big department that watches all over UC smaller police departments, the space police has police cars turned into spaceships and a lot of big ships to train new recruits. The SCA (Space Crime Administration) recruit Spacepolice officers, but they are not just officers, they are highly trained professionals in crime solving and crowd control and they come from every part of the UC. The Space Police put teams together to solve galactic crimes that are on more than one planet. Regular Departments Every town has some kind of police department connected to it (can be Sheriff, State Troopers or Highway Patrol), these police officers are watching the streets of the current town and shoot back when getting attacked. Their weapons are weak and mostly they can be easily defeted when playing a captain. SWAT SWAT teams are managed by local departments and feature highly trained police officers in better armour, mostly they use more than just a weak blaster to put out criminals. Agencys The FBI and the CIA of the UC are investigating on a much bigger level. They often solve top secret cases or even fight off bigger criminal organisations. Secret Service While acting as bodyguards of the president, the SS also are spying on possible suspects to get criminals out of the way before they can even commit a crime. UC Space Military The biggest investment goes into military. Every region of the UC has their own military standards and ideology. While the UC is very strong itself, a well put together military is the key for the perfect defense. Spaceship Division With heavy carriers and Spacetanks, the Spaceship fleet of the whole UC is huge. It features a lot of transportation ships and some attack ships. The middle region of the UC also holds science research ships. Tank Division While the tank design isn't modern, the usage of Hoverdrive is very popular on planets outside of the UC. Old tanks are mostly used on UC planets for main defense. Other known Divisions are: * Drones * Airforce * Infantery War Prototypes The UC has a top secret program involving two war vehicles that are yet unknown, the gouverment listed this project as "Only in Emergency". Captains When a captain arrives at the UC, it mostly gets guided by a politician or member of the spacepolice or military. The gouverment of the UC agreed to give them help from space captains, at one point it helps making allies in the other hand, the UC has a talented worker on board. UC Captain Project The Space Organisation in the UC started a Captain program where every UC member can join. It holds a training camp for astronauts that want to become space captains. The most famous and best captain of the UC is "Pigrace". He was a active member of the military and wears a armour that beats every tank of the UC. Members These members all are empires alone, due to the UC regulation their homeplanets are mixed inside of the UC regions. # Windcows # Cocooncrawler # Landtortle # Pinnacle # Beaveron # Andleer # Landstalker # Widehorse # Civichicken # Scorpose # Swampfly # Caterleafar # Shamal # Dancerabbit # Blowfly # Bullyfrog # Dudonkey # Crusader # Mothling # Wolfbitespider # Landhopper # Forestbat # Trutchick # Wartduck # Patriot # Fieldcow # Clover # Caprihorn # Peltsheep # Fieldrover # Plantphant # Growlon # Landgoat # Honeybee # Cordant # Orbant # Mudpig # Kringo # Larvcoon # Crookodile # Komododragon # Mudwildpig # Spiritsquirrel # Beautyling # Sensebear # Skunkan # Zion # Efus # Hopps # Squirroll # Squalo # Fieldmouse Category:Alliances